Thadeus Txarel the III
Biography Childhood Thadeus was born 157 years ago in the arms of the empire's capital. Being the second born, Thadeus had no aspirations or motivation to fight for the crown. Instead, he focused all his attention on the tales and legends brought back by the Imperial armed forces. Beasts, treasures and adventure were outside his reach within the capital walls. While his brother, Claris Txarel, focused on studying politics and administration, Thadeus began molding his dreams around joining the Imperial Army when he grew up. The impressionable cub grew up listening to the high nosed rants and gossip of his elders and the staff around him. Thus resulting in a stiff, entitled and obnoxiously arrogant prince who bossed around castle staff without a care in the world. Adolescence Claris and Thadeus held a stronger competitive spirit in their adolescence. Although they worked to bolster their own unique talents, the brothers would get caught trying to playfully outdo the other. Inwardly, Thadeus held great respect for Claris and knew that his brother would be one of the most admirable emperor's in the land. The two continued their studies together within the safety of the castle's walls. Studying with them were other members of the extended royal family and children of nobles. When Thadeus reached a ripe age, his path diverged from Claris' and he joined the Imperial Military. He entered at the lowest level with dreams of climbing to the top. Adulthood His brother, Claris, took the crown hand in hand with his own wife who was also of Lion-Shifter blood. Their father, Gavin Txarel stepped down into retirement. Claris worked to expand higher education throughout the empire, building more schools in the rural areas and promoting diversity amongst all the races. Shortly after, however, the aged emperor suffered from a stroke and two weeks after that their mother passed away in her sleep. Thadeus reached the position as Commander of Infantry and Artillery despite all the grief and loss in the family. With age brought wisdom and even humbling experiences. The once arrogant and high strung prince was now a changed man. He met his wife-to-be during a royal ball thrown by the Imperial staff. While Eira was not of the norm, Thadeus fell in love with her and together they began building their own foundations. 94BCW the capital is attacked, Emperor Claris Txarel and his wife are assassinated by the Dark Republic. Thadeus is forced to step up as emperor. Important Events *94BCW Emperor Claris Txarel dies when investigating the early formation of the Dark Republic. *65 BCWPrince Lucanus Asturian Txarel is born. *''TBA* BCW Princess Da-Xia is born. *22 BCW Prince Kaegan Dathan Txarel is born. *2x Princess Vitessa Txarel is born. L&F Regrowth Thadeus' role is to lead the empire as Commander-in-Chief during what is being called the "Cursed War". Apperance Facial Hair color: Blonde Eye Color: Amber Notable Features: Scar cutting across his face Bodily Thadeus stands at 6 feet, 1 inch tall. Because the emperor goes through intervals on and off the battlefield, his body is still lean and strong. Personality He's grown to become patient, humble and assertive. Thadeus can be hard on his children at times, producing high expectations and going overboard with the consequences and lectures every now and then. However, Eira helps to balance that, especially when she reminds him that the older three aren't exactly cubs anymore. Thadeus is an active listener and quick to think on his feet especially when analyzing situations and reports. Abilities Full Lion-shifter form *He is ''stronger and his eyes can adjust to see clearly through the dark. *He can converse with other animals of varied specie more fluently. thadeusfullform.jpg|Full Lion Shifter Form , Thadeus Thadeus RadarChart Fortitude4Might4Dexterity2Magic1.jpg|Pre-Lion Shifter Stats Intellect and Close combat fighter *Growing up as a prince and as one of three brothers meant training hard and competing with every ounce of will power and stamina he got. The three princes received education that hit the highest of standards in the empire's field of academia while it also opened doors to master swordsmanship and any chosen weaponry. Thadeus has personally chosen the sword and from his training and field experience in the military is keen to hand to hand combat. He is a natural strategist and will take time to learn and understand his opponent before brashly making a move. Eidetic Memory *He can recall images, sounds, or objects in memory after only a few instants of exposure, with high precision. Due to this ability he is a great history buff and can memorize layouts of buildings or geography if briefly exposed in person or through a map. Object Enchatnment *The only type of spells Thadeus can conduct are to create magical devices for short/long distance communication. These enchanted objects are only as accurate and durable as the magical comp etency of its user. Relationships Family *Gavin Txarel: Father, previous emperor ( deceased ) *Elisa Txarel: Mother, previous empress ( deceased ) *Calris Txarel: Brother, previous emperor ( deceased ) *Eira Txarel: Wife *Lucanus Asturian Txarel: First born, Son *Da-Xia Txarel: Second born, Daughter *Kaegan Dathan Txarel: Third born, Son *Vitessa Txarel: Fourth born, Daughter Elisa_Txarel.jpg|Elisa Txarel ( Mother, Previous Empress, Deceased ) Gavin_Txarel.jpg|Gavin Txarel ( Father, Previous Emperor, Deceased ) Claris_Txarel.jpg|Claris Txarel ( Older brother, Previous Emperor, Deceased ) Yohime.(Nurarihyon.no.Mago).full.1204552.jpg|Eira Txarel ( Wife, Empress ) TiCmasn.jpg|Lucanus Asturian Txarel ( Son, Prince ) Rinka.(Fire.Emblem).full.2003152.jpg|Da-Xia Txarel ( Daughter, Princess ) KaeganInfoBoxB.jpg|Kaegan Dathan Txarel ( Son, Prince ) Toyosatomimi.no.Miko.full.1950830.jpg|Vitessa Txarel ( Daughter, Princess ) Trivia *Role-played by Koko the Boss Sources Faceclaim: Hojo Ujiyasu from Sengoku Musou Category:LIONSHIFTERS